Something Bad
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: "Susan? I did something bad…" When Lucy gets in trouble, the first person she confides in is Susan. In Susan's POV.


**Something Bad**

**By Queen Lucy of Narnia**

**Summary: **"Susan? I did something bad…" When Lucy gets in trouble, the first person she confides in is Susan. In Susan's POV.

**A/N: **This idea came to me while I was watching a _George Lopez _episode that is SLIGHTLY like this fic. Review!

**Disclaimer: **AGAIN, I don't own Narnia.

"Susan?"

I looked up as my little five-year-old sister entered the room. Her blonde curls were tousled and she looked like she had been crying. Her lower lip was trembling.

"What is it Lucy?" I asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and I closed my book that I had been reading and beckoned her onto my lap. "I did something bad," she said worriedly.

I frowned. What could Lucy have possibly done? There isn't much that a five-year-old could do to get in trouble…

Never mind. There is a LOT a five-year old could do to get in trouble.

"Well, what'd you do?" I asked her.

Lucy took another deep breath and played with her hands. "I accidentally broke one of Edmund's crayons," she looked up at me like it was the worst crime anyone could ever had committed. I stifled a laugh. "What should I do?" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I smiled. "Oh, Lucy," I brushed the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sure if you just go tell Edmund what you did and say you're sorry, he'll forgive you," Edmund always was one to forgive Lucy easily.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, sniffling and looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm sure," I told her confidently.

"Thank you, Susan! You're the best big sister ever!" She hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled and tousled her hair. "Now, run along!" I told her. Lucy jumped down and ran down to Edmund's room.

I smiled as I picked my book back up, becoming lost in the world of words.

–*–

I rambled around in my closet, looking for something to wear to the dance that night. I was really excited to be going, and I couldn't wait to see Martha again. She had been in America for so long, and I had almost forgotten what she looked like.

"Susan?"

"Mmph," I replied, still looking for a nice skirt to wear.

"Susan?"

"Hold on a second, I'm busy!" I called towards the voice. _Ooh, _I thought as my hand touched a scarf. _I should wear this, too. _I tossed it over my shoulder and onto my bed.

"Susan, I need to talk to you. It's important."

I sighed. It was Lucy's voice. I stepped out of the wardrobe and shut the door. "What?" I asked her, sitting down on the bed.

Lucy was frowning, and her face looked slightly tear-streaked. I wondered why. She came over and sat down next to me. "I did something bad…" she whispered, playing with a hole on the bed.

I was immediately reminded of that time six years ago when Lucy had come to me then, doing what she thought was 'something bad.' I doubted this would be any different, forgetting the fact that Lucy was eleven now, and not five. "What?" I asked, not very worried.

Lucy sighed, playing with her hands. "I'm afraid to tell you." She whispered.

I sighed. "Oh, Lucy, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Yes, but…" her voice trailed off. "You can't tell anyone, Susan! Swear that you won't!" She looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Okay, I swear," I said solemnly, holding up my right hand and saluting her with my left. I was hoping Lucy would laugh at this, but instead she frowned.

"I – I – I got in a fight…with a girl at school…" Lucy mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"Well, what did you say to each other?" I urged her on. This wasn't anything new. Lucy had gotten into one other verbal fight with a girl at school about a month ago, but it was nothing big. The head mistress just told them not to yell and walked off. Still, I was kind of surprised. Lucy never fought with anyone, even if it was verbal. Unless it was one of us, that is.

Lucy took another deep breath. "The thing is…we didn't exactly…say anything," she mumbled, still not looking up.

I froze. "You don't mean to say…that it was a _physical _fight?" I asked, aghast. Surely no. Lucy would never do something like that.

Lucy was silent for a long time, and then she slowly nodded her head 'yes.'

So I was wrong. "Oh, Lucy!" I scolded her. "That's nothing like you!"

Lucy burst into tears and threw her face onto my lap, crying into my skirt, and for once, I didn't care about my clothes. "I know! But…I…she…it was all wrong! Aslan, forgive me!" I bit my lip and stroked her hair. Every time the name Aslan was mentioned, I froze up for a moment. His name still brought back painful memories.

"Shh, shh," I whispered to her. "Tell me exactly how it happened."

Lucy took another deep breath and sat up. I was almost tired of her taking deep breaths before she talked. "Well, I was just walking to my next class, and a girl, Shelby, bumped into me, sending my books scattered across the ground. At first, I thought maybe it was an accident, but then she was snickering at me. For some reason, Shelby has always been bothering me every single day at school. So I told her to leave me alone. Then she shoved me again. I told her to leave me alone again, and she said 'well what are you going to do, tell on me? Tattle-tale!' So I…I shoved her back." Lucy looked at me and saw me frowning. Tears swam down her cheeks again. "What was I supposed to do, Susan?"

I frowned even harder. "You should've told on her, like she said." I scolded her.

Lucy sighed. "Susan, you don't understand at all. If I had done that, it wouldn't change anything. The last time she shoved me…"

"She's shoved you BEFORE?" I gasped.

Lucy bit her lip. "yes," she said quietly. "She has."

"Well what did you do?" I urged her on.

"I told on her." Lucy replied. "And the head mistress just told her to leave me alone, and then she dismissed her. And after that, she and the others started teasing me."

"The others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. **(A/N: I love that movie! Sorry, random outburst…)**

"Her friends," Lucy explained.

"Oh, Lucy," I hugged my little sister, and she started crying again. I couldn't imagine what it was like for her, being picked on everyday. Actually, I could imagine. I had lived through that myself.

That is, until we went to Narnia.

But I pushed that thought away. _Don't think of Narnia right now, Susan, _she scolded herself. _It'll hurt too much._

"Then what happened after you shoved Shelby?" I asked.

"A teacher came and took us to the head mistress. And Shelby made up a story that _I _pushed her first. And of course the head mistress believed Shelby, because everyone likes her. And the head mistress says that she's going to call Mum about this but I didn't really do anything!" Lucy started sobbing again.

I picked Lucy up and put her in my lap, despite the fact that she's an eleven year old and ways a ton. "Lucy, that's not true. You shoved her, and two wrongs don't make a right." I whispered to her. "You should've told, even if they wouldn't have left you alone. You should've told the head mistress that Shelby hasn't stopped bothering you and you want her to."

"But she won't believe me!" Lucy cried out.

"Then Mum and I will go with you." I said soothingly.

Lucy jumped up. "No! Not Mum!" She cried, panicked.

"Well, why not?" I was surprised. Lucy always told Mum everything.

"She'll get mad…" Lucy whispered.

I sighed and let Lucy climb into my lap again. "Lucy, even if Mum gets mad, she'll always love you no matter what. And so will I. And so will Edmund, and so will Peter. You know that right?" Lucy nodded. "Now, I think you should go tell Mum what's been happening lately."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, sniffling, and got up to leave. She stopped in the doorway. "And Susan?" She asked, turning around.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you," she smiled. "For being my sister."

"You're welcome Lucy," I smiled back. Lucy then walked away.

I sighed and the telephone ringing made me jump. I got up and went into the hallway, where the phone is located. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said into it.

"Susan?" A voice asked. "This is Liz. Are you coming to the dance, are not?"

By the Lion, I'd forgotten about the dance! I took a deep breath, and then smirked. "No, I'm not. I'm spending time with my sister instead."

"Your _sister?_" Liz made it sound as if it was the most surprising thing she'd ever heard. Then she snorted. "Why?" She asked. I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

I clenched my teeth in anger but responded coolly, "Because she's my sister, and she needs me." Then I hung up.

Who says gentle people were always gentle? After all, my sister was far more important than some dumb dance.

And what were sisters for, anyway?

–*–

**A/N: **Well, how was it? Did you like it? Please review and tell me. Also, I was wondering if maybe I should continue it, to let you know what happens to Lucy? Oh, and in case you were a little confused, the first part of the story was a short little flashback pre-LWW, and the second part was post-PC. Again, please review!


End file.
